


And you are the best thing that he's ever seen

by macabrekawaii



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: First Crush, Frottage, HEED THE TAG JASON IS UNDERAGE, I am just too lazy to write too many characters sue me, JASON IS UNDERAGE, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Roy Harper is a dazzling hobo, Roy Harper makes terrible life choices, every robin has a praise kink and you can't tell me otherwise, is this romance?, maybe it is romance, mention of Gar/Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrekawaii/pseuds/macabrekawaii
Summary: Jason visits Dick at Titan's Tower and finds something - or someone - much more enthralling than any superhero adventuring.orJason jerks off in Roy's room while visiting Dick at Titan's Tower what could possibly go wrong (or right!?)
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 18
Kudos: 87





	And you are the best thing that he's ever seen

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Lay Lady Lay" by Bob Dylan, which is what I've decided Roy is so lovingly serenading his friends with. Charming.
> 
> Jason is 15. Roy is over 18. Do with that what you will.

Spending the weekend at Titan’s Tower sounded fun to Jason, a nice change of pace from being run ragged at the Batcave with Bruce’s endless training. On paper, getting to spend time with some young adults not that much older than himself would be good, great even. Even if Dick was still going back and forth from ruffling his hair like a little kid or ignoring him completely in some sort of angst-filled haze. Whatever. He was determined to enjoy this taste of semi-freedom, this time out from under the Bat’s cape.  
  
So why was it that a few people just hanging out in the common space was making Jason feel like he was about to throw up so hard he’d turn inside out?  
  
Oh, right. _Roy Harper._

He’s met Roy before, Speedy then, out in the field. He was a blur of red, arrows flying, tattooed arms corded thick with muscle snapping a bowstring as fast as Jason’s heartbeat rabbited in his chest. It was all action then; Jason couldn’t do more than watch Roy move in his peripheral vision as he followed Batman’s lead and instructions.  
  


And here he is now, sitting on a couch cushion not five feet away, playing something-or-other from the 70s on an acoustic guitar, with a voice that sent shivers down Jason’s spine (or shot straight to his traitorous dick.) Here, in civvies, Roy was something else. Jason felt his breath catch in his throat, like he was looking at a devil-may-care heartthrob who wouldn’t be out of place on tour with songs about having sex in a boxcar. Roy’s wearing sweatpants and a faded band tee shirt, ragged where the sleeves were cut off leaving wide arm holes, enough that some of his ribcage shows past the thin fabric. Jason watches the flex of his muscles, the veins in his wrist, as he strums the beat-up guitar.   
  
“Roy knock if off, if I wanted to hear a cat screaming, I’d lock Gar in his room again.” Dick vaults over the back of the couch, landing with a heavy thud beside Jason. He immediately ruffles Jason’s hair. So it’s like that, Jason supposes. He’d take it over the alternative. Jason knocks Dick’s hand away only to be pulled into a one-armed hug. He squirms away as Dick sinks lower to nudge Donna, who is sitting on the floor in front of the couch painting her nails.  
  
“Where is Gar anyway?” Roy asks, strumming mindlessly.  
  
“Where’s Vic?” Dick replies. They both chortle. Jason looks at the ground, tries to will his cheeks not to heat up thinking about what they mean.  
  
“Dick don’t be so rude, Roy was _serenading_ us.” Donna beams at Roy who responds with a wink. “And I think Jason was learning to appreciate some, what was it you called it Roy? Classic jams?”  
  
“Hey it’s not my fault if the kid only listens to hip hop.” Roy strums again, eyes on Jason. Jason swallows, says nothing.  
  
“Please stop you guys sound forty please I am dying.” Dick dramatically flings himself to flip around, hooking his legs over the back of the couch.  
  
Donna tilts her head back and mouths something to Dick, something Jason doesn’t catch. The two of them share a laugh and Dick nudges Jason with his foot.  
  
“You having a good time, Jase?”  
  
“Uh… yeah it’s cool here.” Jason can barely hear Dick, is focused solely on the way Roy’s strumming the guitar, the way everything in the room narrows down to this one focal point. There’s something wild about Roy, different than anyone else Jason has met. The way he carries himself, the easy way his voice jangles out of him like a song even when he’s not singing.  
  
Suddenly, Donna tosses a pillow at Roy, who dodges it expertly, doesn’t even stop performing.

  
“Redheads are descended from cats,” Jason says quietly, mostly to himself.

  
“What was that little man?” Roy’s eyes are on him now and Jason feels like his face is ten degrees too hot, ten shades too crimson. He holds his hands over the guitar strings and tilts his head at Jason. “Redheads, huh?” Roy slips into an easy, toothy half-smile, lip curling.

Jason sees the way his exposed canine catches the light and he swallows, stammers.

  
“Uh… j-just a quote.” Jason tries very hard to activate any latent meta powers he may have that would help him turn invisible or evaporate into a mist. No such luck.

  
“He said something about cats.” Dick offers helpfully, the absolute jerk. He’s hanging upside down off the couch, his head resting against Donna’s shoulder where she sits on the floor in front of him, now painting his nails, his arms held at ungodly twisted angles.  
  
“Cats huh? I’ve always thought of myself as more of a fox.” Roy takes his faded trucker hat off, scratches at his mess of red hair, smiles again, tonguing a small chip in his front tooth. He winks at Jason, starts singing again, picking up where he left off earlier. The vein in his wrist jumps as he flexes around the neck of the guitar and Jason licks his lips without thinking.

  
Jason doesn’t say anything more, just watches Roy playing, tries not to breathe too loud. He feels like he’s buzzing, electric. He jangles his leg up and down restlessly as he watches Roy, transfixed, hormones singing in his ears as loud as Roy’s rough voice. Jason’s arousal settles through him in a slow wave, threatens to drown him. His tongue feels heavy with it, fat in his mouth, Jason wipes at a corner, convinced he’s drooling. Maybe he is. Maybe that’s the least of his concerns because right now, right here, in the middle of the common room in goddamn Titan’s Tower, Jason has one hell of a boner.  
  
“I’m gonna go find the bathroom.” Jason bolts up, is down the hall before anyone could say anything else or notice the way he’s walking bowlegged.

\--

  
He makes his way down the corridor, past various doors marked with names and decorations. He stops short. Marked by a dartboard and a few scattered stickers is the name SPEEDY written sloppily on what looks like a paper plate taped to the door. Fancy.  
  
There’s no one else in the hallway. A peek couldn’t hurt, right?

  
Jason slips in, closes the door behind him as quietly as possible, guiding the door back against the frame with his hand. He’s far enough away from the common space he doesn’t think anyone saw him dip inside.  
  
The room’s about what Jason expected. There’s scattered band posters on the walls, a few pinups of celebrities (girls _and_ boys, Jason’s addled brain notes, and tries not to think too much on) clothes litter every available surface and there’s a shoddy drumkit propped up in one corner. The room has the musty, unwashed smell of a teenage boy’s lair.  
  
Jason’s dick presses so hard against the front of his jeans he’s surprised the zipper hasn’t bust open. He’s surprised _he_ hasn’t bust open. Without thinking, he fumbles with his jeans, pushes them down just low enough to get a hand on himself. He’s so hard already, flushed and leaking, scalding to the touch.  
  
Jason shoves his fist in his mouth, barely able to bite back a moan as he bucks up into his hand.  
  
What is he doing? What the fuck is he doing? Jason shudders as he runs his hand up his dick, groans at the way he’s so hot and hard in his hand. Anyone could come in at any minute. He’s in Roy’s room!!! Roy. _Roy_ , fuck. Roy who is an _adult_ and way, way out of his league. What the fuck, Jason get your shit together. Jason grips himself at his base, breathes through his nose. He shouldn’t be doing this. He shouldn’t be _doing this_ he thinks as he absolutely continues to stroke himself.

_Fuck._  
  
He hit the point of no return a long time ago, why not dive all the way to hell, right? Jason lets himself fall back onto the bed, legs spread wide over the side of the mattress, his feet on the ground and hops out of his jeans and boxers. He runs his hand up his length again, swipes his thumb through the slick mess of precome across the head. He slicks himself back down, turning his head to press against the bed. The sheets smell a little sour, like sweat, a little spice like the shitty body spray Roy uses with a heavy hand. Jason moans against the fabric, way too loud, way louder than he ever meant to, catching himself at the end so it falls apart into a hiccupped gasp. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck._ Get a hold of yourself Jason.  
  
Jason pumps into his fist, his hips jerking of their own accord. He can hear the blood whooshing in his ears, he can hear the steady thrum of his heartbeat picking up faster and faster like the rhythm of a song about to reach its crescendo. He doesn’t hear the door click open.  
  
He hears it _shut_ with a quick, heavy slam. Jason looks over, hand still on his dick, sees Roy. _Oh god oh fuck._  
  
Roy’s leaning against his door, hand still on the doorknob after slamming it shut behind himself.   
  
Jason feels Roy’s eyes on him as acutely as if they were his hands roaming across his body. Jason grips himself tightly, fingernails digging into the hard flesh of his cock. He feels stuck— caught, not just in action but well and fully trapped under Roy’s gaze. For a moment, Roy looks just as stunned as Jason feels, but it settles into something else, a playful smile on Roy’s face.  
  
“Don’t stop on my account.” Roy’s voice is rasping, raw. Jason feels a pulse of precome spill over his knuckles as he drags his hand slowly, so slowly, from root to tip.  
  
Is this happening? This is happening. This is fucking happening.  
  
“I get you that riled up, baby?” Roy takes a step forward, crossing fully into the room. He licks his lips, and Jason feels like he’s watching a movie in slow motion. “I get you all hot for me?” Roy’s voice is quiet, controlled, like he’s biting something back. Jason lets himself meet his gaze and Roy’s eyes are dark, hazy.  
  
Jason moans and it feels like it came from somebody else. He’s loud, the sound reverberating in the room. He makes a pathetic noise in the back of his throat, a plead that he doesn’t know what for, and closes his eyes as he strokes himself slowly. He tries to lose himself in it, to not think about the other person in the room.  
  
He feels a dip in the mattress.  
  
Roy’s right there, next to him, still looking at him with something akin to wonder. And then his hand is on him.  
  
“Is this alright?” Roy asks as if this is not the culmination of every wet dream Jason has had in his entire life.  
  
Jason whines and nods, lets his hands fall to the bed. Roy’s hand feels huge on his dick, calloused and warm in all the right ways.  
  
“You’re really pretty, Jay.” Jason keens at the praise, at the compliment, at the familiarity. Roy twists his hand over his cockhead and Jason gasps and shakes. “You’re so close already, aren’t you baby?”  
  
Jason whines again, this time at the loss of contact as Roy withdraws his hand, reaches for the waistband of his sweatpants. He draws out his cock slowly, like a reveal, like a tease. Jason’s mouth waters. He feels too shy to reach out and touch. Roy, ever helpful, does it for him. He grabs Jason’s hand by the wrist and guides it to himself. Roy’s dick is thick and hot and Jason thinks he’s going to pass out at the way Roy moans in the back of his throat as Jason grips him, starts stroking. He did this, Jason thinks, he got Roy hard. He got Roy turned on. It’s a heady mix of power and arousal and Jason gets bold, swings himself around so he’s sitting in Roy’s lap, straddling his legs.  
  
Roy puts an arm around his back, reaches down to cover Jason’s hand partially with his own, pulling their dicks together. Jason shakes again, feels himself spurt wetly over both their knuckles, and Roy rubs his hand along his spine.  
  
“That’s it baby, you’re doing so good.” Roy’s voice is husky, low. Jason lets his fingers wrap tighter around Roy’s length, lets his thumb slightly hook over Roy’s as they stroke in unison. The friction Is _so much_ so so much and it’s not long before Jason is arching his back, making soft noises. “I got you, Jay.”  
  
Jason comes with a sharp gasp, spilling over himself and Roy. He trembles with it, eyes wide as Roy uses Jason’s own spend to slick up his cock, to buck into his fist in tight rolls of his hips. Jason watches transfixed, lets himself drift, lets himself imagine Roy’s fucking into something much more intimate for him. He can see the ruddy head of Roy’s dick slide out of his closed hand with every thrust, hear the wet slide of skin on skin echo in his ears. Jason reaches down.  
  
“L-let me do it.” Roy lets go, let’s Jason take over. Jason closes his hand the way Roy’s had been, swipe his thumb across the slit at the tip of Roy’s dick. Roy smiles at Jason, languid and loose. His face is flushed, a dark haze across his cheeks.  
  
“Yeah like that. Fuck.” Roy moans, shamelessly, louder than Jason had allowed himself. Anyone in the hall could hear them now, would know exactly what they’re doing. The thought makes Jason dizzy, makes him feel bold.  
  
“You’re so fucking hot Roy.” Jason whispers, barely able to will himself to speak. “You- you don’t know what you do to me.” Jason reaches with his other hand, holds Roy’s balls in his palm. They feel heavy and warm and Jason rolls them with his fingers. Roy tenses beneath him, his thighs flexing and straining as he curses under his breath.  
  
“I have some idea.” Roy pants out, leaning back on his elbows to watch the way Jason’s hand glides around his dick. “I’m—ah.”  
  
Roy comes and Jason has never seen anything more beautiful. His mouth parts slightly and he moans his release like a song, his voice arching higher and higher in little gasps. Jason fights the urge to raise his hand to his lips, to lick at Roy’s release. He wipes it on the bed instead.  
  
Roy sits up, presses his forehead against Jason’s and Jason can taste his breath in his mouth as they pant together and oh god they haven’t even _kissed_. Jason makes a noise in the back of his throat, a sob that he won’t quite let out, and he _wants_ Roy so badly that it feels like fear. He wants Roy in ways he doesn’t fully understand, and his heart tries to climb its way out of his mouth but all he manages is another strangled cry.  
  
“Shhh, shhh babe.” Roy reaches up, pushes Jason’s sweaty hair off his face, runs his nails against his scalp. “I won’t tell if you don’t tell.” Roy says smoothly, mistaking Jason’s fear for another, more tangible one. Roy’s hand moves to the side of his face, sweeps his thumb against his cheek. The moment is tender, so much more tender than Jason thinks he deserves.  
  
Jason nods, dumbly. Up close, Roy’s face is a constellation of freckles. They splay across his cheeks, his jaw, even settle into the plush curve of his lips. Jason wants to kiss every one, but settles for leaning in, pressing his lips tightly against Roy’s. He pulls back after only a second.  
  
Roy grins.  
  
“You can do better than that hot shot.” Roy catches Jason’s lips again, moves his hand to the back of his head. He kisses Jason with a firm press of his lips that makes Jason gasp. Roy takes the opportunity to slide his tongue past Jason’s lips, to lap at the inside of his mouth. Jason sighs into it, kisses Roy in earnest. Roy tastes like something Jason can’t place. Like a faint trace of cigarettes, and something sharper, a little sweet. He hums, sucks the taste from Roy’s tongue. Jason feels like they make out in a haze. Everything feels fuzzy and wonderful and new and terrifying. Roy’s hands roam down his arms, down his back, over his chest. Jason’s hang limp at his sides, too afraid to make a move again. His dick gives a nod of interest. Roy pulls back, smirking.  
  
“Not bad for a newbie.” Roy leans back, stretches. Grabs a discarded tee shirt to start wiping up their mess.  
  
“Hey I’ve kissed people before.” Jason counters, barely able to keep from grinning.  
  
“Not like me.”  
  
“No, not like you.” Jason can’t find it in himself to argue. He cleans up, tucks himself back into his jeans, flops back on Roy’s bed. He stares at the ceiling for a beat, unsure what to do or say. “Thanks.” Stupid. What a stupid thing to say.  
  
Roy laughs, quiet and calm. “Thanks for thinking I’m hot.”  
  
“You know you’re hot.” Jason says, offering a playful smack to Roy’s arm as the older man gets off the bed, standing and yawning. His shirt rides up as he stretches, exposing a quick swath of skin above his jeans, the fiery thatch of hair that Jason now knows leads straight down to deep red pubes and a thick cock. He feels himself blush again.  
  
“We should do this again sometime. I mean, properly.” Roy’s eyes dart to the floor. “I mean, when you’re older.” Roy smirks, plops his hat down onto Jason's head.  
  
For it, Jason lets himself blush for real, lets his cheeks heat up to match the ruddy strands of Roy's hair. He takes the hat off, turning it over in his hands while he speaks. “Does that mean I get a date first?” Jason says, wrinkling his nose. Roy looks at him with a fondness Jason could not have conceived of hours before. “Kinda doing this backwards. Thought you were an expert.”  
  
“Hey hey, I promise. A real first date. If you play your cards right.” Roy leans in, kisses Jason again, kisses him breathless. “And don’t be a dick about it.”  
  
“I think Grayson’s got the market cornered on that.”  
  
Roy huffs out a laugh, offers a hand to pull Jason up off the bed. He claps his hand on Jason’s back. “C’mon, I’m sure Short Pants and Wonderbabe are missing us by now.”  
  
\--

  
“Where have you two been? Roy its your turn to get fabulous.” Donna smiles, shakes a bottle of red polish at Roy. Dick’s sprawled out on the couch, his hands resting on his chest, his nails a dazzling sparkly blue.  
  
“This one got a little lost on his way to the bathroom, had to shepherd him back to the flock. Isn’t that right, kiddo?” Roy flashes Jason a smile so wide and so warm Jason feels like he needs sunscreen. He likes the way Roy’s eyes crinkle at the edges when he seems happy. He likes that he has done something to make Roy happy.  
  
“Uh- uh yeah. This place is a maze.” Jason flops down onto the couch where he had been sitting before, landing hard on Dick’s legs, who yanks them away with an exaggerated scowl.  
  
“I’m sure Roy can show you the ropes.” Dick says, pushing himself to sit up properly next to Jason.  
  
“I’m sure he can.” Jason says flatly, feels the warmth bloom in his chest again, hopes it doesn’t show on his cheeks.

Roy crosses the room to sit down in front of the couch. His stride is easy, casual, as if nothing of importance had just transpired. Jason feels like he has ice in his veins, like the room dropped 40 degrees at once. He shivers and drags his feet up onto the couch, his knees up to his chest.  
  
Roy sits down in front of Jason, puts his hands in Donna’s lap and she begins to paint his nails a deep red, the same as his uniform. Dick starts talking about some movie he wants to go see later at a theater in the city, that maybe they can all grab pizza if they want to come with him and Jason. He’s animated and joyful, gesturing to Jason with a kind smile. The words wash over Jason without sinking in. Roy’s leaning back against the couch, his red hair pressed against the cushion, his hat left behind in his room. Jason’s breath catches in his throat. He thinks he’s imagining the way Roy looks up at him with a grin. He tilts his head back, resting its weight against where Jason’s toes skirt the edge of the cushion.  
  
Jason looks over at Dick, gives him a smile. The lump in his throat settles, the ice in his veins starts to melt. “That sound’s great Dick. I’d love to hang out in the city later.” Jason moves his hand to the edge of the couch, presses just the tips of his fingers to the top of Roy’s scalp. “And it’d be cool if everyone else wanted to join us.” Jason says, looking down only at Roy.  
  
“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Jay.” Roy leans into the touch, pushes his head back until Jason’s fingers just dip into his hair.  
  
Jason hums, strokes at the red strands in a movement too slow for anyone to notice. He feels something blooming inside him, something unfurling like a flower facing the sun. _Possibility,_ he thinks, _potential_. A promise.

**Author's Note:**

> AND THEN JASON MCFUCKIN DIES SIX MONTHS LATER OOF OOF OOF no it's okay they end up together eventually you can't tell me otherwise. 
> 
> Also I literally don't care who was on the Titans at the same time Jason was Robin don't @ me I just made a squad I like and then wrote only three. 
> 
> Also I wish Donna would paint my nails 
> 
> If you enjoyed this let me know because I feel like I'm down at the very bottom of a dumpster writing this shit then crumpling it up and tossing it out on top of some banana peels.


End file.
